Upside Down
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: What happens when for a reason a very well hidden secret comes out and brings the upside down at the Abbey for both upstairs and downstairs?
1. The worst birthday

**Chapter 1: The worst birthday**

_**A/N: This is the new story I told you I was working on. It's a new story of Elsie and Charles. I was watching again all the episodes of Downton Abbey when this idea came in my mind. I wanted to write the first-first idea but decided to write it a little different. So, here you have the first chapter of this new story. This story will have 6 or 7 chapters. So, I hope you like my new story. **__**Ι**__** don't know how regularly I will update this story because I had problems with my old laptop and I have to buy a new one. Here you have the first chapter. I hope to update soon the others. Sorry if I've made any mistake but English isn't my mother language.**_

_**Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I just love to write stories with them.**_

Robert Crawly was lying on his bed holding in his arms his beautiful wife who was sleeping peacefully. He was staring at the ceiling not being able to sleep. He had difficulties to sleep from years ago and this night wasn't an exception. He was happy with his family. He had a beautiful wife whom he loved with all his heart and soul, three wonderful daughters who were his world, two excellent sons with whom he had occasionally disagreements and two lovely grandchildren who were the life of this big house. He looked at his wife who was smiling in her sleep and placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I did, my love.", he placed one more kiss on her hair and closed his eyes letting the dreams and the nightmares to come.

**-00-**

He opened his eyes and saw that it was finally morning. The sun was high in the sky and gave light in the room. He smiled sadly when he remembered what day was today. It was the 23rd birthday of his darling daughter Sybil. He had allowed her to marry their chauffeur because he had seen in their eyes their love for each other. He had disagreements with Tom but he was making his daughter happy and that was what he wanted for his daughter. He was happier when their daughter announced them that she was pregnant and now he had a one year old granddaughter whose name was Elisabeth. He was the only who understood why Sybil loved so much this name and wanted to give it to her daughter.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt movement beside him. He turned his head to find his wife watching him with a smile and kissed her lips softly. She put her arms around him and lied down for a few minutes like this. He rubbed soothing circles on her back which was giving her pleasure and caressed his cheek. She raised her head and watched him for a few moments, then she smiled and kissed him with passion. "Well, we have to get up because Sybil will be up soon and shouting happy for her birthday.", she said as she kissed him once more and got out of the bed and into the bathroom.

He watched his wife go into the bathroom and sighed. "I don't deserve such happiness after what I did. It's time to put things right once and for all.", he said and got out of the bed to get dressed.

…**..**

Sybil opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her husband. She smiled and turned slowly so she could kiss him on the lips. She kissed him softly on the lips which made him to open his eyes. They smiled and watched each other for a few moments, then turned her kiss with such passion. "Happy birthday, Mrs. Branson.", he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He put his arms around her but she got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?", he asked her confused. He saw her reaching the door and locking it from inside, then walking back to the bed and lying down next to him. He understood what she wanted and he gave in.

He started kissing her as he moved to be on top of her. She smiled widely at her husband and started unbuttoning his pajamas' top. Within a couple of minutes they were naked and kissing. His hands were moving and touching her whole body. He had learnt her special spots and started touching her. He knew that she was ready for him and kissed her with such passion as he was entering her slowly. Together they made their perfect rhythm to move. They were moving together all the while touching and kissing each other. Sybil finds her release first with his name on her lips and he enjoys her a moment later.

…**..**

After their… morning exercise they had a quick shower and got dressed in less than half an hour. They left their room but instead of heading downstairs they went to the nursery to check on their daughter. They entered slowly in the nursery to find Elisabeth and George sleeping peacefully in their cots. They placed a soft kiss on Elisabeth's forehead and left the room. When they entered in the dining room one by one her family wished her for her birthday. As she ate her breakfast she noticed how sad was Charles and she couldn't understand why every year these days he and Mrs. Carson were so sad.

Charles left the room to let Alfred finish and started going downstairs when he heard someone calling him. "Carson, wait.", it was Lady Sybil who was calling him.

He stopped immediately and turned around to face her. "Milady. What I can do for you?", he said and managed a sad smile to her.

"Carson, I've noticed how sad you are. I remember every year at my birthday you being sad. Mrs. Carson always is in her sitting room no wanting to speak with anyone.", she stopped for a moment and looked him in the eyes. "Carson, what's the matter? Why you and Mrs. Carson have this attitude this particular day?", she asked him, almost pleading him.

He took a deep breath before answering. "I assure you, Milady, that neither I nor Mrs. Carson want to spoil your birthday.", he took another deep breath to calm himself. "If you'll excuse me, I will get back to my work.", he said and turned around to leave. He stopped and turned again to face her. "Happy birthday, Milady.", he smiled to her and left.

…**..**

Everyone had noticed how sad the housekeeper was every year this particular day but they didn't know why. Although, this year her behavior was very weird. She wasn't eating and resting properly, and she was working more than was necessary. Elsie was at her sitting room trying to work on some papers but she couldn't. She wanted so much to get out, start running through the gardens of the Abbey and scream. She loved so much at Sybil but she couldn't stop feeling sad on this day. She tried once more to work but she couldn't concentrate. She put them aside, stood and walked towards the door.

She didn't need a coat yet to get outside. September was coming to an end but it was still warm allowing her to go outside without troubling to put on her coat. She left the room and closed the door, then went out from the back door without saying anything to anyone. She started walking through the gardens of the Abbey and she felt herself a little more relaxed. The only thing she could think was to run and she did just that. She started running towards the lake without stopping to catch her breath. She only stopped when she reached the lake. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and tried to take deep breaths to calm down but it wasn't working and the dizziness was getting worse. She fell unconscious forward in the lake.

Two minutes later she was outside in the arms of her husband who was trying to wake her but couldn't manage it. He picked her in his arms and started walking quickly towards the big house. He went to enter from the back door and found outside John taking a break. He was shocked when he saw them in this state. "Mr. Bates please call doctor Clarkson and tell Anna to bring him upstairs when he arrives.", he said as he tried to open the door. John opened the door and Charles entered with the still unconscious housekeeper in his arms. Beryl saw the butler caring the housekeeper and looked at John who didn't say anything and went in the butler's pantry to call the doctor.

…**..**

John had informed the family about the housekeeper and they were worried about her. Charles was standing with Anna outside the room waiting for the doctor to finish the examination. They were worried about Elsie and they had a very good reason. Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor stood in front of them. "How is my mother, doctor?", Anna asked the doctor worried about her mother.

Richard took a deep breath and looked both of them. "Mrs. Carson is alright. She fainted because as I understood she was working more than necessary the last days and because she run fast a very big distance. She is going to be alright. You don't have to worry.", he smiled sadly at them knowing how worried they were. "She needs to stop working so hard and to start eating properly again, otherwise she is going to get herself seriously ill.", he watched the expression of the husband and the daughter of the housekeeper.

Charles looked at his daughter and smiled sadly, then turned to face the doctor. "Don't worry, doctor. We are going to make sure that she is resting and eating properly. If I have to, I will hold her inside that room until she understands.", the three of them laughed at the last statement of Charles and Richard went downstairs to speak with the family.

…**..**

Richard left the family in the library and headed back to the hospital. He knew how the family cared about the housekeeper but he was feeling guilty for her condition. He only hoped that the family upstairs and the Carsons will forgive him.

Sybil had a special relationship with the housekeeper. She was like a second mother to her and she loved her very much. She was so worried when her mother had told her that it was possible she had cancer. She felt like she was going to lose someone very important. She was relieved when she learnt that she was going to be alright, that she was going to live. She was sitting beside her husband trying to think why the housekeeper was in this state. What was the reason for which the Carsons were so sad every year in her birthday? She couldn't stand it anymore and she decided to ask her parents. Surely, they knew what the reason was and she needed to learn it.

She looked up at her father. "Papa, I want to ask you something.", she took a deep breath to calm. "Why Mr. and Mrs. Carson are sad every year this particular day? I don't understand.", she said trying to keep herself calm and not start shouting.

Robert knew that some day one of his daughters would ask this question and it was time for everyone to learn the truth. He couldn't stand holding it inside anymore. He looked at his wife with an apologetic face and then at Sybil. "Twenty three years ago your mother and Mrs. Carson gave birth.", he said finally.

When he raised his head he found Mary, Edith and Sybil looking at him with a very surprised look on their faces. "What? I didn't know that Carson and Mrs. Carson had another child.", Mary said feeling surprised at her father.

Robert looked at his wife and then continued. "Both your mother and Mrs. Carson gave birth to daughters but the daughter of the Carsons was born dead.", he finally said trying to keep himself calm. "That's why they are sad every year in this particular day.", he went to sit in his desk chair otherwise he would collapse.

Sybil was letting the tears fall silently from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She took hold of Tom's hand and looked at him. He was holding back his tears and caressed her cheek. She turned to face her father to ask him one more question. "Is this the cause of Mrs. Carson's condition, Papa?", Sybil asked her father although she already knew the answer. She was watching her father to take her answer. When she saw him nodding, she stood and left the library quickly.

Robert raised his head and watched how his wife and daughters were crying silently. In this moment he made his decision. He would wait for Elsie to recover and then tell a very well hidden secret which can't be hidden for much longer. He stood and left the library. He needed some time alone to plan this.

_**Please, please review. I want to know what you think of the first chapter of my new story. **_


	2. Reveal the secret

**Chapter 2: Reveal the Secret**

_**A/N: I'm sorry if I left you with angst in the first chapter but I couldn't reveal the secret from the beginning. Although, as you can see in the title of this chapter, you are going to learn what the secret is. Also you are going to see how the revealing of the secret will affect everyone in the house. There is also angst in this chapter but I couldn't help it. Hope you like it. (sorry for any mistakes) **_

_**Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I just love to write stories with them. **_

They were starting to get worried about Elsie Carson the housekeeper of Downton Abbey as three days had passed and she hadn't woken up. The first day Charles called the doctor to examine her and he had said to them that she was going to wake up within twenty four hours and that her body needed to rest enough. The worry was growing when after forty eight hours she hadn't woken up. Anna was sitting beside her mother's bed holding her hand and trying to hold back her tears but it wasn't working. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at her mother who was sleeping peacefully. That moment she made her decision. She stood from her chair and kissed her mother on the forehead, then left the room and went straight to her father's pantry.

Charles was at his pantry attending to some paperwork that needed to be done soon. At first he didn't want to leave his wife's side but he saw it as a chance to think in something else that it's not Elsie. Although, it didn't seem to work because every ten minutes his mind would go back to his wife. He decided that he needed a break and put aside the papers, then stood up to go outside for a couple of minutes when the door flew open and his daughter came inside. "Anna!", he said as he grabbed his daughter's hands to steady her. "What's the matter?", he asked her with concern on his voice and his face.

Anna took a moment to calm down and steady herself, then raised her head to look at her father. "We need to call doctor Clarkson, Papa.", she tried to hold back her tears. "He said that she would wake up within twenty four hours but fifty hours had passed and nothing.", she let her tears fall free and threw herself in her father's arms. Charles was taken by surprise with his daughter's break down. He put his arms around her and held her tightly to him. A couple of minutes later Anna's sobs hadn't subside but grown harder. She started having problem with her breathing until she fainted in her father's arms. Charles picked her up and put her in a chair, then called Richard to come as soon as he could.

Ms. Thorton, the children's nanny had taken a one week vacation to go and visit her family in London leaving Sybil and Mary to take care their children until she returned. She wanted to visit her family but she knew that this will give Lady Mary the necessary time to bond much more with her son. The two sisters were in the nursery, sitting in their rocking chairs and holding their children. The only thing you could hear was the soft singing and the noises the little ones were making. Both women hadn't stopped thinking what their father had told them two days ago about the Carsons. Mary hadn't lost a child like Mrs. Carson but she was relieved that she had Carson with her. If she had lost a child she would like to have her husband with her.

Sybil remembered the way her father was talking to them. She knew that he was hiding something from them and it was very serious. Sometimes she was thinking that Cora and Robert weren't her parents, that Mr. and Mrs. Carson were her parents but that couldn't be true. If the butler and the housekeeper were her parents why she grew up with the family as a lady and not with her parents as Anna did? She shook her head to break that thought from her head. She may be different from her parents and her sisters but she was Sybil Crawly, the daughter of Robert Crawly the Earl of Grantham. She loved the housekeeper as a second mother because whenever her mother couldn't be with her she went to the housekeeper who was there for her every time.

They were so lost in their thoughts that the knock on the door startled them and brought them back to reality. Both looked as the door opened and their mother entered the room looking sad and worried. Cora stood by the door looking at her daughters and grandchildren for a few moments. She walked towards the window and sat there looking the gardens outside. The two young women looked each other confused with their mother's behavior. "Mama? What's the matter?", it was Mary who broke the silence after a few minutes. She stood up to place the baby in his crib and walked towards her mother.

Cora turned her head to look at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She stood up and went to stand next to her grandson's crib. Watching him sleeping so peacefully always made her smile even if her smile was sad. She walked towards Sybil and took her granddaughter in her arms. She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and took a deep breath. "I'll stay with them. Doctor Clarkson arrived a few minutes ago and he's upstairs examining Mrs. Carson. Go upstairs girls. Anna had a break down a while ago. She and Carson need you.", she said and made her way to sit in the rocking chair beside George's crib holding Elisabeth.

The two sisters looked each other with teary eyes and left the nursery to go upstairs. As they reached the attics the sight in front of them broke their heart but tried to hold back their tears. They needed to be strong for Charles and Anna right now. Father and daughter smiled sadly at the two young women in front of them. A few minutes later Richard appeared in the corridor and closed the door. He looked at four sad faces and his heart broke at the sight of Charles and Anna. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm enough so he could be able to speak. "I'm afraid I don't have good news about Mrs. Carson. Her first condition was caused from hard working and the lack of food and sleep but now her condition has changed.", he looked at them before continued speaking. "Mrs. Carson is in comma. I don't know why her condition changed or when she is going to wake up but I know that the comma is temporary and some time she is going to wake up. I need to take her to the hospital for more exams. I will call at the hospital. Excuse me.", he said and left to make the call.

Sybil decided to go with Charles and Anna at the hospital while Mary stayed behind to inform the others. After speaking with her parents, her grandmother and Tom about Mrs. Carson, she broke down in tears in front of them. After she managed to calm down with the help of her mother and her grandmother, she left quickly the library and went to the nursery to spend time with her son and niece. Robert was trying to do some work but he couldn't concentrate. He knew that it was time to tell the truth. He knew that the truth will bring the upside down at the house but he found that he didn't care. He wanted to tell the truth, to ask for forgiveness and make peace with his self.

Robert decided to go at the hospital to offer his support to Charles before everything is revealed. As he entered the hospital and started walking he saw Sybil holding a crying Anna in her arms and his heart almost stopped at this sight. He discovered after twenty three years that he was very selfish. He shook hands with Charles and sat beside him without saying anything.

After an hour Richard sent them back to the house because there wasn't something they could do to help her to wake up. A nurse would keep an eye to Elsie until the next morning when Anna could go and stay with her mother for a while. Robert decided that it was the time to reveal the truth and he would do it today. He stopped them before entering the house. "I would to speak with you in an hour in the library. Carson and Anna I would like you to be there. Sybil, please inform your mother, your sisters and Tom. In an hour in the library.", he said and entered the house. The three of them stood for a few moments confused looking each other. Sybil entered the house to inform the others and Charles followed his daughter downstairs.

An hour later they were all gathered at the library. They were all sitting except Charles and Anna. They were all so confused about this meeting and wondered what Robert wanted to tell them. Robert could see the confusion and the wonder in their eyes. He stood up from where his was sitting next to his wife. "Carson, Anna, please sit down.", he held up his hand when Charles began to protest. "I have a very important revelation to make. Please, sit down.", he said while they sat down.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Carson, I want you to know that my daughters and Tom know that you lost a daughter twenty three years ago.", he didn't care now for formalities. He just wanted to end with it. "I want to inform you all that that isn't true.", at this statement they all looked him with wide eyes and open mouths. "I have done something that haunts me since that night and it's time for all of you to learn the truth.", he took another deep breath. "The truth is that Sybil isn't the daughter Cora and I had twenty years ago.", he finally said the first part of the truth.

"What?", Cora shouted as she stood up. "Robert, explain yourself.", she said upset.

He knew what may be the reaction. "Sybil isn't our daughter, Cora. Our daughter was born dead.", they were looking him confused. He turned to look at Sybil who was so confused. "Sybil, you're not our daughter. Your parents are…", he took another deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Carson.", he finally said the other part of the truth.

"What?", Sybil shouted at him. "I don't understand. I was raised as your daughter.", she was shouting at him and she had every right to do that.

"Let me explain and then you will say whatever you want.", he said trying to stay calm. "Cora was so happy that we were going to have another child. She had fainted from the tiredness of the birth right after our daughter was born. I knew that she was going to be very sad when she learnt that our daughter was born dead. Half an hour later Mrs. Carson gave birth to a daughter as well, she gave birth to Sybil. That night Carson was away in London, he was coming back next morning. I asked doctor Clarkson to change the babies so that everyone will think that Cora gave birth to Sybil and Mrs. Carson's daughter was born dead. I was being selfish. I only wanted my wife to be happy. I didn't understand that with the changing I was making a family to live in grief for the rest of their lives.", he turned to look at Cora. "You were so happy when you held the little baby in your arms. Early in the morning Carson arrived and I told him that his daughter was born dead. Mrs. Carson got sick and stayed in bed for almost a month. Doctor Clarkson and I decided to never speak about that again. He didn't want to do it but I made him to do it. He regrets it until now and he was ready to tell the truth many times but I always managed to close his mouth. I only understood what I've done when Mrs. Carson fainted two days ago. She deserves to hear Sybil calling her "Mama". Carson deserves to hear Sybil calling him "Papa". I don't deserve it.", he looked at Sybil. "I'm so sorry.", he said and sat in his desk chair.

Everyone was sitting trying to think what they had heard moments ago. Suddenly, Sybil stood up with tears in her eyes and walked towards Robert. "You think that with "I'm so sorry" you are going to make everything alright after what you've done? You took me from my real parents because _you _couldn't bear the thought that there was a baby downstairs while the babe upstairs was dead. You don't know what sacrifice is because you never had to do it. The people who serve you have sacrificed their lives, their families, their chance to have a family for a position in service. My parents had sacrificed their families, their chance to have their own family to take a position here. They found each other, they managed to get married and have a family of their own because of _your _father, not_ you._ You took their daughter because it was easier for you to sacrifice their happiness instead of yours. My mother is in the hospital in a comma because of you. She may not have the chance to learn that her daughter is alive, happily married with a very good man and has a daughter.", she took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and turned to her husband. "Tom, we are leaving this house right away. Let's go pack some things, take Elisabeth and leave this house as soon as we can.", she said to Tom and run upstairs to her room.

Cora stood up, wiped her eyes and walked towards her husband. "I don't believe what you did, Robert. Thank you for giving me a daughter but I could have lived happily with two daughters. I would live in grief but I would go on because of my two daughters. Carson and his wife lost once a daughter because of your selfishness, now they lost her once again because of your selfishness and your actions. I lost my daughter again, Robert.", she said and left quickly going to her room to cry.

Mary and Edith stood up without bothering to speak to their father. The two sisters walked towards Charles and Anna. "Carson. Anna. We would understand if you want to leave from the house. I will make sure that you, Mrs. Carson, Anna and Bates take what you deserve. I will expect you in my room in half an hour with your answer.", Mary said to both of them and looked at her sister. "Let's go, Edith. We have some packing to do as well."

They all left the library going their ways leaving Robert sitting alone in his big library deep in thought. "What I've done? I lost my family because of my selfishness."

_**Reviews are very welcome. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you think that they will forgive Robert or they will leave him alone and continue with their lives? I would like to know what you think. **_


	3. Sadness of the truth

**Chapter 3: Sadness of the truth**

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay but the lack of inspiration and good mood, trying to learn the new computer and a very nasty cold I had for almost two weeks don't help at all in writing the chapters. So, here you have chapter three. We are going to find out what happened after the revelation of the truth. I hope you like it. If I have made any mistakes I'm sorry but the last two months weren't very good for me. Here you go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story.**_

Robert was sitting alone in the dining room having breakfast. Only Isis was with him showing her royalty to him. He wasn't trying to fool himself, he knew that he deserved this. Thomas had served the breakfast and went downstairs to continue some paper work. Only a week had passed from the day of the revelation and already his life and house was upside down. He knew that he deserved this because of his selfishness and his actions. Not only he had lost his daughter again but he had lost his whole family.

**/-00-/**

_After leaving from the library, Sybil had gone upstairs with Tom following her behind. He knew that she didn't need pressure this moment. She started packing her things and while he was packing his things, she went to pack Elisabeth's things and take her. After saying "good bye" to her sisters, they left the house without talking to anyone else. "We will go to London to stay tonight with aunt Rosamund and tomorrow we'll leave for Ireland.", she said to her husband as they reached the train station. As Tom was arranging their tickets she looked at the way of the hospital. She wanted to go to see her mother but she didn't have the strength now to deal with the condition of her mother. _

_Mary had gone upstairs to her room. She knew that her sister didn't need pressure now. She started packing her things and after she finished, she went to the nursery to pack George's things and take him. Edith had already packed her things by the time her sisters had finished and she went to Mary's room. After a few minutes Sybil went to say "good bye" to them and left. The two sisters sat in silence for a few minutes before looking each other with sad faces. "I will go and stay with Cousin Isobel until I decide what to do. It will do her good to have George with her and I can learn things about Matthew's childhood.", she said and looked at her son who was sleeping on her bed. She turned to look at her sister who looked sad. "What are you going to do?"_

_Edith turned to look at her sister with a sad face and teary eyes. She had made her decision a few minutes ago. "I will go and stay with our grandmother. I will calm there and focus on my job.", she said and stood up from the armchair next to her sister. "Mary, I know that we don't have a very good relationship but I would like that to change from now on. I know it will be difficult but I would like to come closer to you and my nephew. I don't know if we are going to see Sybil again and I don't want to lose another sister. Can I come to visit you at Crawly House?", she asked her older sister with tears in her eyes._

_Mary was a little surprised with that but she wanted the same thing with her. She wanted to have a better relationship with her sister, especially now after this revelation. She walked towards her sister, looked at her for a moment and then hugged her. "I would be glad, Edith. It will be a change for us to have you there and George will be happy as well. He seems to have a special bond with you.", she pulled back and smiled sadly at her sister. "I will take George and we can walk together in the village.", she said and went to pick up her son and her things. Edith took the suitcase from her sister because she had to carry the baby._

_Two hours had passed and Cora had calmed down from crying. She started packing her things. She didn't want to stay at this any longer and she didn't want to face her husband. She decided to go to America to stay with mother for a while until she discovered what she wanted to do. She went to Mary's room to see her but instead of her daughter she found a paper addressed to her. She took it in her hands and opened it. "Mama, I'm going with my son to stay with Cousin Isobel. I can't stay here any longer and it will be good for me and Isobel to be together and have George with us. Edith is going to stay with our grandmother until she decides what to do next. We are sorry to not informing you personally but we wanted to leave as soon as possible. Please, come visit us whenever you want." After reading it she made her decision. She would go to visit her mother-in-law to inform her about everything and then she would leave for America._

_After leaving the library Charles and Anna went downstairs to his pantry to discuss. Anna called her husband to come to the pantry because they had to speak. They told him the whole truth and discussed what they should do next. Together they decided to leave the house at once. So Charles went upstairs to speak with Lady Mary about the decision they made. She offered them a cottage near the village to stay until Elsie woke up and gave them the money they deserved. _

**/-00-/**

It was a difficult week for everyone but they all tried to move on with their lives waiting to see what was going to happen next. After leaving the big house for good, Charles, Anna and John had settled in the cottage Mary gave them. They needed to find a job at the village because they didn't know when Elsie was going to wake up. Anna wanted to surprise her parents and husband with the news of her pregnancy but she told them as soon as they had settled in the cottage. Charles had found a job at a tea shop and John had found a job at the post office. The first two days Anna had stayed at the cottage to clean it and trying to discover what was going to discover when her mother woke up and learnt the truth about Sybil.

She had woken up at seven o'clock in the morning to make breakfast for her father and her husband before they had to go to their jobs. After they left she made the beds, cooked for lunch and cleaned the kitchen. She was sitting in the sofa reading a book and sipping her tea but she couldn't concentrate. She had read the same page six times and still didn't understand anything. She made up her mind, so she put the book on the table in front of the sofa and cleaned the cup. She put on her coat, grabbed her handbag and left the cottage. She headed towards the hospital. She hadn't gone to visit her mother since the day they learnt the truth, she hadn't gone to visit her mother for a week.

As she opened the door of her mother's room at the hospital she smiled sadly when she saw her mother sleeping so peacefully. She put her coat and handbag on the end of the bed and she sat in the chair next to the bed. She let her tears fall free as she took hold of her mother's hand and kissed it. "You have to wake up, mama.", she wiped her tears with the back of her free hand. "So much had happened. Papa, John and I left the big house for good. Papa found a job at a tea shop and John found a job at the post office. You have to wake up because we need you so much and you have to learn something.", she didn't wipe the new tears that were falling. "Lord Grantham told us that my sister wasn't born dead. My sister is alive and we know her all our lives. My sister is Lady Sybil, mama.", she said finally to her sleeping mother. "Please wake up, mama.", she wiped her tears and went to stand by the window looking outside.

She wanted so much for her mother to wake up, to tell her about her pregnancy and make plans for the baby. She was thinking how wonderful it would be to see her mother sitting in the rocking chair having the baby in her arms and humming softly a lullaby. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear that someone was calling her. She wiped her eyes as she looked for the last time the children outside playing and headed towards her mother's bed. She stopped at her tracks with wide eyes when she reached the bed. "Oh my God!", she managed to say after a moment. "Oh, mum.", she said and hugged her mother tightly. "Papa is going to be so happy that you finally opened your eyes.", she kissed her mother on the forehead.

Elsie was trying to figure out where she was and what had happened. She was so confused especially with her daughter's behavior. "Where am I? What happened?", suddenly something came to her mind. "What did you said before?", she was looking at her daughter very confused.

Anna sat on the bed next to her mother holding her hand. "You are at the hospital. Almost two weeks ago you collapsed and for all these days you were in a comma.", she smiled at her mother and squeezed her hand.

Elsie started to remember everything and looked at her daughter with so much confusion on her face. "What did you say before?", she asked once more her daughter.

"I said that papa is going to be very happy that you finally woke up.", she smiled but the confusion didn't leave her mother's face.

Elsie shook her head at her daughter's answer. "No. No. Before that you said something about your sister.", she said to her daughter trying to remember what exactly she had said about the matter.

Anna was lost of words now. She didn't know how to tell her mother that her sister was alive and was Lady Sybil. She took a deep breath to calm herself and decided to tell her the truth. "Three days after you collapsed doctor Clarkson examined you and informed us that you were in a comma. We brought you here so he could keep an eye on you. After we returned from the hospital, Lord Grantham asked me and papa to see us in the library along with the family. Mama, my sister is alive and we've known her all her life.", she smiled sadly at her mother.

"I don't understand, Anna. That night doctor Clarkson informed me that my daughter was born dead and we had a funeral for her.", she was getting very confused. "I just don't understand.", she tried hard to hold back her tears.

"As you remember that night Lady Grantham also gave birth.", she looked at her mother who nodded without saying anything and took a deep breath. "My sister was born alive but Lady Grantham's daughter was born dead.", she looked at her mother who started to realize. "Lord Grantham changed the babies so his wife could have a daughter. My sister is Lady Sybil.", she finally said while tears were falling from her eyes.

"Oh my God! I was watching my daughter growing up with the family as a Lady and I was crying because I thought she was dead.", she let the tears fall free from her eyes. Soon she was crying uncontrollably in her daughter's arms. Anna couldn't calm her so she called for the doctor. She called at the tea shop and at the post office to inform her father and her husband about Elsie. Within half an hour the two men were at the hospital waiting with Anna while doctor Clarkson was examine Elsie.

After a while Richard came out of the room and walked towards them. He saw how worried they were about Elsie and he took a deep breath. "Mrs. Carson is going to be fine. She will stay for a few days here to make sure that everything is alright. I gave her some sleeping powders and she is sleeping.", he smiled at them reassuringly. "I will be at my office if you need me. Excuse me.", they stood watching him walking towards his office.

Anna turned to face her father and hugged him tightly. She pulled away a few moments later and looked at him. "Will you mind if I went to see Lady Mary, papa? I would like to let her know about mama.", she lowered her face and looked at her feet waiting her father to be angry with this question.

He looked at his son-in-law and they nodded at each other. He lifted her head with his hand and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Of course, I won't mind. Lady Mary helped us when we decided to leave from the big house. Go at the Crawly House to see her. I'm going to stay here with your mother.", he was happy when he saw her smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

_**/-00-/**_

Isobel and Mary were in the living room playing with little George and talking when the door opened. "Mrs. Bates is here, ma'am", the housemaid said as she let Anna to enter and then closed the door.

The two women were surprised to see Anna because they weren't expecting her to visit them. They had to laugh, though, when George headed towards Anna and tagged at her skirt. Anna smiled at the little one as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Please take a seat, Anna.", Isobel told her and the young woman complied. "We weren't expecting you.", she told her with a smile.

Anna smiled back at the older woman. "I came because I wanted to inform you that my mother finally opened her eyes.", she pulled the little boy closer to her.

The two women smiled and looked at Anna. "Oh, Anna. I'm so happy that Mrs. Carson finally woke up.", she smiled again but noticed the sadness on her face. "Is something wrong with Mrs. Carson?", she was worried now.

Anna looked at the two women with a sad face. "She heard when I told her today that Lady Sybil is my sister and she asked me about it when she opened her eyes.", she looked back down at George. She missed so much her sister and little Elisabeth.

Mary stood up from the armchair and sat next to Anna in the sofa. "Oh, Anna. You know how sorry I am about this.", she put her arm around Anna's shoulders to comfort her.

"She started crying and I couldn't calm her down. I don't know how she will react when she wakes up and remembers everything.", she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

They sat in silence watching George playing with Anna's handbag. "It's going to be difficult for all of you, especially for Mrs. Carson but you are going to be there for her.", Isobel said as she sat in the other side. "Sybil loves Mrs. Carson very much and when she recovers she will be happy that she is her mother.", she smiled sadly at the young woman.

"Anna. Why don't you stay here for a while to have a cup of tea? I will come with you when you go back to the hospital. I would like to speak with Mrs. Carson and I know she would be happy to see George.", she stroked her son's hair and smiled.

"I was going to ask you if I could stay for a while because I don't feel so good.", she was feeling tired and dizzy.

"Do you want to lie down for a while?", Mary asked her worried.

"No, My' Lady. I'll be fine.", she smiled at the young woman. "I'm almost four months pregnant.", she said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"That's wonderful news, Anna. I'm so happy for you.", Mary hugged her without pressing her son.

"Congratulations, Anna. This baby will bring so much joy in your lives.", Isobel smiled at the young woman.

The three women started talking about the baby while they had a cup of tea and played with George. After almost an hour they left the house and headed for the hospital. On their way they met Edith who upon hearing the news about Elsie went with them after agreeing with Mary that they two of them wanted to speak with her about the situation. Charles was surprised to see the four women sitting in the corridor. He was even more surprised when he felt something tagging his trousers and saw that it was little George. He smiled at the little boy as he picked him up.

Along with John they sat in the corridor to talk waiting for Elsie to wake up so she could see her visitors. After a while a nurse informed them that she had woken up and was asking for her family. Charles had a wonderful idea which would cheer his wife up. Elsie was in a sitting position with the help of a nurse and waited for her family to enter. She was expecting to see her husband or her daughter when the door opened but she was surprised to see George entering the room. She held her hands out and the little boy ran to her bed. She picked him up and settled him in her lap. She looked once more towards the door and saw Mary and Edith standing in the room with smiles on their faces.

"He misses you, Mrs. Carson.", Mary said with a sad smile on her face. The two young women neared the bed but didn't sit down.

"I miss him, My' Lady.", she smiled at the child. "Please, take a seat.", she said at the two women.

Edith sat in the chair next to the bed while Mary decided to sit in the bed next to Elsie. She took hold of her hand and smiled sadly at her. "Mrs. Carson we wanted to say how sorry we are about what had happened. We are on your side and we are very sorry about what our father did.", she looked at Edith who nodded in agreement.

"We were shocked when papa told us the truth. We didn't want to stay any longer at the house after that. I went to stay with our grandmother, Mary went with George at Isobel's house and our mother went to our grandmother in America.", she tried to hold back her tears. "We are very sorry, Mrs. Carson.", she said and looked down at her hands on her lap.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for. It's not your fault what your father did that night.", she let a few tears fall from her eyes. "What about… Sybil?", she wanted to ask that question from the beginning.

Mary and Edith looked each other. "Sybil left as well, Mrs. Carson. They went to London for a few days and they are in Ireland now.", Edith was the one who replied at Elsie's question. "She is very upset with all of this. We know how much she loves you and we are sure that in the end she will be glad that you are her mother.", she smiled sadly at the older woman.

"It will take her a while to recover from all these. It's going to be difficult for her to learn that she is the daughter of two servants and he had taken her away from her real family.", she looked at the two young women. "I know he is your father but he did something very cruel that night and I don't know if I will ever forgive him for taking my daughter away from me.", she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"We know that, Mrs. Carson. We don't know if _we_ will ever forgive him.", Mary looked at her son who was smiling at Elsie and had curled up against her. "I don't know what you are going to do once you have recovered but I would be very happy if we could visit you. I wouldn't want to lose you forever. I want George to know you like we did.", she smiled at the older woman and Edith nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that we will find a solution for that.", she smiled at them and looked down at George who had fallen asleep on her. "I think that this prince needs to rest in his bed.", she said with a chuckle.

Mary picked up her son without waking him but she didn't stand up before hugging and kissing Elsie on the cheek. Edith did the same and smiled at the older woman before she left the room following her sister.

_**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what your thoughts are about this. **_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. She leaves, She returns

_**A/N: So, here it goes chapter four. I wanted to finish this before the end of October but I engrossed myself on my story 'Definition Of Happiness'. In the previous chapter Elsie woke up from the comma and learnt the truth from Anna. Also, Mary and Edith went to visit Elsie to apologize for their father. What is coming next for the two families? We are going to find out in this chapter. Please, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from any character that shows up here and not at Downton Abbey. **_

She was sitting in the armchair next to one of the windows in the living room and holding a book in her hands. She tried to concentrate in the book, to think anything but what had happened but she couldn't. She was reading the same page for almost half an hour now and still she couldn't understand anything that was written on that page. She let the book fell on her lap as she turned her head to look outside the window. It was a very nice day but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening. She was brought back to the reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She looked confused at the other person.

"Cora, are you feeling alright?", Martha asked her daughter without trying to hide her concern in her voice.

"Yes, mother. I'm perfectly fine.", Cora lied to her mother and turned to look outside the window.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for a walk outside. It is such a lovely day.", she smiled at her daughter.

Cora heard her mother but didn't turn to look at her and kept looking outside the window thinking. A few moments she turned her head to look at her mother, to refuse her offer when the door opened and the butler entered. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you but this letter came for you, My'Lady.", he said looking to Cora and walked towards her with the letter and a knife in a silver plate.

Cora took the knife, opened the letter and then placed the knife back. She looked up at the butler. "Thank you, Robinson.", she smiled sadly at him and watched him as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Who sent it, dear?", Martha asked as the curiosity overtook her.

Cora looked at the envelope and recognized the handwriting immediately. "Mary.", she said in a low voice but loud enough for Martha to hear and took out the letter to read it. Martha watched as her daughter's face took different expressions as she was reading the letter and saw the sad smile that appeared on her face. "That's very good news.", she looked at her mother still with that sad smile and seeing her confusion, she took a deep breath. "Mrs. Carson woke up from the comma a few days ago and Anna is almost four months pregnant.", she informed her mother and saw the sad smile appearing on her mother's face.

"Did she write anything else? Your face took different expressions as you read the letter.", she explained at her daughter's shocked look.

Cora looked down at the letter on her lap. "Yes. Anna told the truth about Sybil to Mrs. Carson. Mary and Edith went to visit her along with George and cousin Isobel to apologize to her about Robert's actions.", she let a few tears to fall.

Martha saw the tears falling from her daughter's eyes and went to sit next to her. She placed her hands on her hands. "Cora?", she was worried about her.

"Oh, mother.", she looked at the older woman trying to hold back the tears. "That night Mrs. Carson was in grief because she thought her daughter was dead while I was holding a baby that I thought was my daughter. Suddenly, a month ago we learnt that Sybil is the daughter the Carsons thought dead. Sybil took her daughter and her husband and left. Do you know what that means for me and Mrs. Carson, mother?", she let the tears she was holding for all these days fall free. "She lost a daughter while I gained one but now we both lost our daughters for a second time. Oh, mother! Why did he do that to us?", she buried her face in her hands.

Martha knew from the second her daughter told her all the truth that this revelation would affect everyone but mostly it would affect Sybil, Cora and Elsie. She put her arms around her daughter rubbing soothing circles on her back while she let her cry for as long as she needed. She knew how the two women felt because she had given birth to a daughter that died an hour later. Everything that was happening was Robert's fault. He let a woman grief for a daughter she thought dead for twenty three years while her daughter was growing-up in front of her as a lady. The only thing she didn't know was what was coming next. She didn't know if her daughter would ever forgive Robert, if Sybil would ever come back to be with her real parents.

**/-00-/**

Only a week had passed but it was the worst week in everyone's life. Anna had told her mother about her pregnancy as she wanted to give her some very good news after the truth they had learnt. It was difficult for Elsie to know that her daughter was born alive but Lord Grantham had changed the babies because he wanted his wife to have a daughter and not thinking the grief he had caused for the other family. She had watched her own daughter grew up as a real lady, getting married to the chauffeur and having a daughter of her own. Every night she would cry herself into sleep in her husband's arms as she didn't know if Sybil would ever return back to Downton to give a chance to her real parents. She was so furious with Lord Grantham that she wanted to talk to him, to give him a piece of her mind but her family along with Mary, Edith, Isobel and Violet had convinced to not confront him. The only thing she could do was to be more upset because it wouldn't change the past.

Richard had sent Elsie home after examining her and finding her almost fully recovered. She needed one more week of rest and then she would have made full recovery. Elsie had made a decision that it would be difficult for all of them but it was something that would do them good. After that week of rest passed and Richard confirmed her full recovery, she asked from her husband to speak in private for a while. "Elsie, what's the matter?", he was worried about her.

"Charles,, I know that what I'm about to suggest will be difficult for us and our family but I think it will do us good.", she took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes. "I want to leave Downton, Charles.", she finally said and looked down on her hands.

"What? But why? I don't understand, Elsie.", he was confused now with her behavior.

"Just think the events of the last month, Charles.", she was trying to hold back her tears so she could explain to him her decision. "We were very happy until the night I gave birth to Sybil and Lord Grantham decided to take her from me. He didn't want to face the grief of losing his daughter that night and he caused us to grief thinking that our daughter was born dead. We don't know if she will ever return here and I can't stay here anymore hoping to see her some day.", as she looked at her husband she took a very painful decision. "If you don't want to leave Downton, I will leave alone. I don't know if I will ever come back here but the only thing I know is that I want to leave.", she was determined and no one would stop her. She stood up from the bed and went for a walk leaving Charles behind very shocked.

Elsie didn't return to the cottage until midnight. Charles went to find his daughter after the shock of his wife's word had passed. Anna was very confused with her mother's behavior but she understood why she wanted to leave Downton. They could only hope that she would change her mind or wait until they could all leave together. As she entered her bedroom silently, she saw her husband sleeping in their bed while a half-empty bottle of whiskey was on his night stand. She had caused him to drink half a bottle of whiskey and go to sleep drunk. As she watched him she made a very painful decision. She took her suitcase from under the bed and packed the few things she wanted to take with her. She took her savings from all the years working at the big house. After putting on her coat, hat and gloves, taking her hand bag and suitcase in her hands she looked at her husband for the last time and very silently she left the cottage. She started walking towards the train station and bought a ticked the moment she arrived there.

In the morning Charles woke up when the rays of the sun hit his face and made him groan in pain. He had a very bad headache from the whiskey he had last night. He extended his hand towards his wife only to find the bed empty. He sat up looking the room very confused. He decided to wash up and get dressed first and then go in search of his wife. He only found his daughter and her husband when he entered the kitchen. "Where is your mother, Anna?", he asked her confused and worried.

"What do you mean, papa?", she was confused as well. "I thought she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.", she put down the tea pot and rushed to her parents' room. She returned a few minutes later holding a letter in her hands. "Papa, I found this. It's addressed to you.", she handed him the letter and watched him as he recognized his wife's handwriting. He just stared at his name for a few moments and then opened the letter.

_Dear Charles,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving the three of you alone but I just couldn't stay at Downton anymore. Please try to understand me, my darling. I know that all this is very difficult for all of us but it's more difficult for me. I was so happy when the doctor had told me that I was pregnant for a second time. I was so happy that we were going to have another child and our little Anna was going to have a little sister or brother to play with. I remember very well your expression when I told you the news. You were so happy that you lifted me in your arms and kissed me passionately. I will never forget that moment. Our little Anna was only five years old then but very happy to have a little brother or sister to play with and teach things to. _

_I had run to you when I felt the first movement of our child and you had made love to me on our bed. We were so happy that our little angel had made its presence very clear with kicking me so hard. We were thinking that I might be a boy as its kicking were very hard and pained a little more than usual some times. Anna was laughing when she had felt the baby kicking me and asked so innocently if the baby was hurting me by doing that. We had laughed with her at that and you had explained to her that she had done the same thing when she was inside me, that she had made her presence very clear with her kicking inside of me._

_I was so sad when you had told me that you were needed in London for almost a week and you didn't want to leave me but you had to go otherwise you could have been sacked and then we would have to leave the house with a five year old daughter and a baby coming in a few weeks time. I was missing you terribly since the first second you left the house to go to the train station. I remember Anna sitting in my sitting room crying because she was missing her father. I had some pains since you left but I didn't give it much thought. Then, the next evening I went into labor while I was in my sitting room playing with Anna and you weren't there with me. A couple of maids took Anna to her room while Beryl and a maid helped me to our room. Beryl told me later that Lady Grantham was giving birth as well that night. _

_I felt like someone stabbed my heart with a knife when the doctor told me that my daughter was born dead. I don't remember very well what happened after that. Beryl was in the room when the doctor told me about our daughter and she confessed what had happened a few months later. I had a crisis from the shock and fainted. I was in a comma for two days but they didn't tell you anything when you returned two days later I woke up. You were blaming yourself because you weren't there with me while I was giving birth to our daughter. It was the first time I saw you crying since I first met you. You comforted our daughter for the loss of her little sister and told her that she would have another chance to have a little brother or sister. Two years later we found ourselves again very happy as I was three months pregnant. Our happiness didn't last, though, because I had that accident and lost the baby. I was so sad, so angry when the doctor told me that I couldn't have children anymore. I wanted so much to give you a son my love but I couldn't._

_You have to understand why I couldn't stay any longer to Downton. I gave birth to our daughter but she was taken away from me and made me think that she was dead. I lost our baby when I fell from the stairs. I couldn't stay to a place that reminded me the daughter I never knew I had and maybe never see again. Please don't try to find me, my love. I will send you a letter when I have found somewhere to live or I will simply get lost in the world and live the rest of my days remembering you and our Anna. Please tell her how much I love her and I wish I will meet some day my grandchildren. If I don't see you again, tell them how much I love them. _

_Always yours,_

_Elsie!_

Anna had watched her father's face taking different expressions as he was reading the letter. As he finished reading it, he sank in the chair that was behind me and the letter fell on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and started crying. Anna picked up the letter and started reading it. She had to sit down as she continued and sand in the chair next to her father. She had tears in her eyes when she finished and looked with a shocked face at her husband. "She just left.", was the only thing she managed to say while she was crying.

All of sudden Charles stood up, put on his coat and started walking towards the door. He turned to look at his daughter and son before opening the door and leaving the house. John and Anna quickly put on their coats and followed Charles. He was heading towards the train station. No one said anything as they walked until they reached the train station. Charles went to ask about his wife but no one knew anything. He walked towards them. "No one knows anything about your mother. She simply disappeared and we don't know where she went.", he was trying to think of a place she would go. He turned surprised when he heard someone calling him 'papa'. He was surprised to see his daughter, his Sybil standing in front of him with her daughter in her arms and her husband next to her. "Sybil.", he whispered her name.

"What are you doing here? Where is mama?", she asked as her eyes were searching for any signs of Elsie.

"She left and we don't know where she went.", he informed his daughter and saw how pale she turned.

"What?", Sybil handed her daughter to her husband and grasped his arm to support herself from collapsing on the ground. "She couldn't have disappeared like that. I came back to be with my real parents and she disappeared?", she was trying hard to hold back her tears but she failed.

Soon she found herself in the cottage where her real family where leaving for now and in her father's arms crying uncontrollably. Soon she was asleep in her father's arms and he took her softly to his bed to sleep. He had to concentrate on his daughter and on finding his wife. Sybil had returned to Downton to be with her real parents, her real family but Elsie had left thinking that she would never see her daughter again.

_**Please review. I don't know when the next chapter will be up as these days aren't very good. **_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Returning or Leaving

_**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hadn't planned for Elsie to leave alone and disappear but she appeared in my mind while I was writing the previous chapter and guided me to the result of the previous chapter! So, this story continues differently as to what I had planned in the beginning. Will Elsie return to Downton to be with her family? Let's find out. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in the drama or the drama itself.**_

Already three months had passed since the day Elsie left Downton and her family without saying where she would go. Sybil returned to Downton with her husband and daughter to be with her real family, her sisters and her mother. She didn't want to stop talking to her mother and sisters just because her… no, Lord Grantham had revealed the truth of what he had done with her. She was sitting in the armchair that was next to the window and was looking outside. It was such a lovely day outside but she found that she didn't care very much about that. She was watching as her father, her husband and her sister were playing with Elisabeth in the garden. John was sitting in the bench as he wanted to rest his leg. She watched as her daughter was smiling to her grandfather, her father and her aunt. Sybil had understood why her daughter was looking very much to the housekeeper when she had learnt the truth. She was very angry, upset and confused in the beginning but she decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her real family to make up for the lost time.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Lifting her head she looked into the eyes of her sister who was smiling. Anna pulled a chair closer to the armchair and carefully sat down. She took her sister's hands in her own hands and just looked at them. "I want mama to come back.", it was Sybil that broke the silence that was around them. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked in her sister's eyes.

"I want that too but we don't know where is she and if she plans to come back.", she was trying to hide the worry and the fear but she couldn't. "She was so sad, so depressed when she learnt the truth.", she wanted her mother to be with her when the time arrived for the baby to be born. "I want her to meet her grandchildren. I want her to be with me when this little on arrives in the world.", she rested one hand on her large baby bump and caressed it softly.

Sybil placed one hand on her sister's baby bump and smiled when she felt the baby kicking her hand. It brought memories from when she was pregnant with Elisabeth and she was hoping to give her daughter a little sister or brother soon. She wanted to have many children and she was hoping to give Tom a son. She was brought out of her thoughts by a small moan that came from her sister. She watched her and noticed the pained expression. "Anna, are you feeling alright?", she was getting worried about her sister because she was only seven months pregnant.

"I don't know, Sybil. I have small pains since I woke up this morning but they aren't very strong.", she admitted to her sister trying to stay calm but she started getting worried and afraid.

Sybil stood up as she was beginning to recognize these symptoms and walked towards the phone but stopped in her tracks when she heard a cry coming from where her sister was sitting. "What happened?", she asked her as she rushed to her side.

"My water just broke.", Anna said looking up at her sister with the worry and the fear written all over her face.

"Oh my God! Stay here.", Sybil rushed to call doctor Clarkson to come as soon as possible and then informed the others of what was happening.

**/-00-/**

Almost an hour later everyone was gathered in the cottage waiting for Anna to give birth to her child and that included Mary, Edith, Isobel and Violet. The four women were having tea at the Dower House when they received the phone call from Sybil telling them that Anna was in labor. Isobel had rushed in the bedroom as soon as she arrived at the cottage to help Richard and Sybil. She saw Sybil sitting next to her sister trying to comfort her while Anna was asking her mother who wasn't there.

Charles, John, Tom, Violet, Mary and Edith were in the sitting room waiting with worry for news. The nanny had taken the children back to the Crawly House as the others stayed at the cottage. John was pacing back and forth in the room causing the two other men to laugh as they remembered how nervous they both were when their wives were giving birth. Violet and her granddaughters were talking in a low voice trying to take their minds out of what was happening. Charles was hoping for his wife to be there as he was sure that their daughter needed her at this time.

They were startled to hear the front door opening and closing with a very loud noise and surprised to see Elsie and Cora standing in the doorway of the sitting room with worried and confused expressions on their faces. "What's going on?", it was Elsie who asked and looked immediately her husband.

"Anna is giving birth.", was the only thing that managed to say and watched as his wife took off her things and rushed in the bedroom.

Anna was very worried and afraid as she was only seven months pregnant. She was glad that she had her sister with her but she wanted her mother to be there with her. She wanted her mother to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She had another contraction when the door of the bedroom flew open and saw her mother rushing inside very worried. "Mum.", she cried as another contraction hit her.

Elsie rushed quickly next to her daughter and sat where Sybil was sitting only seconds ago. She put her arms around her daughter's shoulders and started speaking to her with a low and soft voice to calm her. Seeing that it was helping her very much and that it was helping her condition as well, she continued doing it in order for her daughter to bring her child safe in the world. Sybil was so happy that her mother had returned and she was at her sister's side comforting her and giving her strength.

An hour later Elsie found herself sitting in the chair next to her daughter's bed holding two small babies in her arms. She watched as Sybil took one of the babies and smiled at her daughter. Only now she noticed that her daughter was really there and she was so glad that she had decided to return to be with her family. Richard told them to introduce the babies to the others while he and Isobel would help Anna wash and change the sheets.

They all looked up as Elsie and Sybil stood in the doorway holding a baby each in their arms. Sybil approached John who had stood up and placed gently the baby in his waiting arms. "You have a beautiful healthy son, John.", she informed him and smiled widely.

Elsie approached Charles who had stood up next to John and placed the baby gently in his arms. "Meet your new granddaughter, Charles.", she informed him and smiled widely seeing that their granddaughter jumped immediately into her grandfather's heart.

Elsie pulled away as the other four women and Tom approached to take a look at the babies. She was so afraid when she walked into the cottage upon hearing her daughter's cries. She was very worried and afraid when she entered the bedroom but stayed strong for her daughter. Suddenly, everyone turned when they heard a loud noise and found Elsie lying unconscious on the floor. Sybil rushed to her mother's side to check on her. She placed her hand on her forehead but pulled it away quickly and looked at the others very worried. "She burning up with a high fever.", she looked down at her mother and checked her pulse which wasn't very strong as it should be. "Tom can you carry her into the other bedroom?", she asked her husband and watched him as he quickly picked up the woman in his arms and walked quickly into the other bedroom.

Richard went to check Elsie as soon as he finished with Anna. He was very worried as he noticed that she was burning up with a high fever and she had started coughing very badly. He was sad to announce to them bad news the day that should be happy because of the birth of the babies. He left the room leaving Isobel and Sybil to look after Elsie and entered the sitting room. "Mrs. Carson has pneumonia and a very serious form of the disease.", he heard the gasps that filled the room. "We have to bring down the fever in the next forty-eight hours otherwise it may be fatal for her.", he informed them and saw how the expressions changed.

Isobel and Sybil were looking after Elsie while the others were in the sitting room hearing Cora who told them how Elsie had gone to America and stayed there until they both decided to return back to Downton. Sybil was afraid that she could lose her mother after finding her again. Cora decided to stay with Isobel and Mary at the Crawly House. Isobel, Charles and Sybil were taking turns taking care of Elsie as they needed to bring the fever down. Anna was just hoping that her mother will survive the pneumonia and see her grandchildren grow up.

_**Please, please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter! Alright everyone, next chapter – last chapter!**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
